The Grief of Acceptance
The Grief of Acceptance, is the fifth episode of Season One of Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It first aired on February 20th 2013. It is written by DrewlovesKuinn. Plot With Kerwin being utterly oblivious to the fact that Gina may have just forced Drew out of the closet, he decides that with Perry's departure, he needs more females for the group. Thefore, he starts a week dedicated to two artists, Avril Lavigne and Kelly Clarkson. With Drew's problems becoming more and more heated every day, and with many a relationship destroyed, his life doesn't seem to be able to get any worse. Meanwhile, confessions are made, secrets are spread and lives are ruined. Episode Drew glanced across the choir room at Jade. Her makeup was messy, and mascara was running down her cheek. Her hair was tousled, and not in a good way, across the left side of her face, which was covered in patchy foundation. She had small bags under her eyes, darkly purple. Indicating she hadn’t slept; or at least not very well. Not that Drew was much better. He lost sleep over what she knew. Well, to be frank, it didn’t bother him that she knew. More that she had been told by someone other than him. Gina. Seriously. I mean, it was obvious that Gina had feelings for Skyler. She had made that much apparent. Drew, being gay, had dealt with his crushes going off with girls all his life. He didn’t start telling the girls secrets. Okay, maybe that once. But it wasn’t like he made a habit of it. And it wasn’t that bad either way. But, Gina should have at least had enough sense not to assume it about Skyler as well. Because Skyler wasn’t gay. Well... from the fact he ran out after the kiss, that’s enough evidence to support his straightness, yeah? Ugh. It didn’t matter. He had made a fool out of himself and Skyler. And for that, Gina had told Jade. But... Jade wouldn’t tell anyone. Would she? He glanced at her again, and she met his gaze. She looked away, angry glare in her eye, and Drew felt a tear in his eye. How had he led her on? Can’t a guy have a girl best friend? Can’t he hug her? Hold her hand? He had made it so obvious he was gay, and she completely ignored every sign. It’s not his fault. And if she was going to be like this for such a simple thing, then he didn’t need her. Drew didn’t need anybody. He could do without anyone. “Hey guys!” exclaimed Kerwin, walking through the door of the choir room, clutching a couple of papers in his hand. He brandished them, and Trae gasped. “Actually, Mr. Dean, I had an idea for a song I wanted to share.” piped up Jade, grabbing a fistful of her hair and dragging it back in an attempt to look presentable as she walked up to Kerwin. He bit his lip at the state she was in, and mouthed a quick question. “Are you okay?” she nodded, and handed him the sheet of paper she held in her hand. “Wow! This is exactly what I ha- This gives me an idea...” half muttered/half exclaimed Kerwin, turning round and walking up the board. He spun round as he grasped a pen, and addressed the club. “Wait, where’s Perry.” he muttered, forgetting the girl had left the club. “She left. And she was kicked off the Cheerios. I haven’t seen her in days.” said Gauri, seeming more confident in herself now that she didn’t have Perry barking down her throat to be the perfect cheerio. Kerwin shrugged it off and turned around, placing his pen against the board. He wrote four words. Two names. Two stars. Kelly Clarkson/Avril Lavigne. “Your assignments are to hold flash mobs. Anywhere in the school, anytime. In gender groups. Meaning, this is our first boys vs girls tournament. Whoever gets the best reception wins! The catch is, it needs to be a song by Kelly or Avril.” announced Kerwin, starting up one of the laptops in the corner. Trae punched the air, muttering something about how amazing Kelly was. Gina fiddled nervously with her hair. Clearly she hadn’t been thinking straight when she told Jade. Like, Drew knew her secret. But... he wouldn’t tell... would he? She bets that Drew never thought Gina would know about his sexuality anyway. Or Skyler’s. She felt tears coming on again. Oh for God’s sake Gina. Get over yourself. Quit crushing on a gay guy. He’ll never want you. She wiped her eyes, as Kerwin called the club over. Danny shot a glance at Andy as the pair walked towards the piano. Gina followed, along with a Skyler who sat in a chair, away from Drew. Away from Jade. Away from Gina. Gauri as well, and Hayley. Kerwin seemed utterly oblivious to the drama. He printed out a bunch of sheets from the laptop, one marked Kelly, the other Avril. All the songs they had sang, on the paper, for the New Directions to choose. Jade didn’t stand up. Neither did Drew. Both sat in their respective seats, muttering things, deep in thought. As the bell rang, Kerwin and the rest of the Glee Club walked out of the Choir Room, leaving the pair in their seats. Kerwin switched the lights off, leaving Drew and Jade in utter darkness, silence. Then... music began to play. A strumming guitar, a slow drum beat. Jade started to sing in a low voice. Since U Been Gone became more noticeable, as she got further into the first line. Slowly, purple and pink strobe lights began to play into the room, and as she reached the end of the first verse, loud rock music began to pound, lights dazzling round the room, as a crying Jade and an angry Drew stood up, belting out their lines. It enters what one would call a dream sequence, as the two ran around the dark, strobe litten room, grabbing chairs and throwing them across the room. Jade smashed a window, while Drew started ripping out the insides of the piano. They ripped down the board, and started ripping posters off the wall. When the class was fully destroyed, they began to dance around the room in a rocky sense, singing as loud and angry as they could. The performance is very angry, very heartfelt, very rocky and very tearful. Jade means every word, about how Drew made it seem like he was in love with her. How he lied. How all along it was just a scam to keep him in the closet. Drew’s performance was more angry than Jade’s. How could she think that? She was overreacting so badly. If she loved him, she should have told him, he never led her on. He was always in love with someone else. She needs to accept that. But clearly, she can’t. The performance ends with a massive note from Jade, harmonized by Drew. The lights cut out, and a sob is heard. The sob of Jade. ---- Emma, not knowing all of the drama in the club at the moment, had decided to hold a sleepover party at her house. Only because it was large enough to hold all the members of the Glee Club, and a few cheerios. Basically, she was gonna start it after school and hopefully get everyone to stay the night. Emma had invited the entire glee club. And Lena, at Skyler’s request. Apparently the two had become closer recently. Not that she’d know, or care, she’s a cheerio. All cheerios are the same. She was actually kinda excited that Luke was coming... She was kind of into him. He was cute and nice and sweet and perfect. But he didn’t like her. Of course not. Why would anyone like Emma? She’s sure she’s ugly. She knows that no one likes her in that way and that no one ever will. Maybe this party will make her a little more popular, but being in Glee Club won’t help anyway. “Super excited.” said Gareth, giving Emma the thumbs up as she walked past. She had ordered a limo to all take them to her house. She may not act it, but Emma was rather rich. She had a very large house, with nearly seven bedrooms, which was kinda silly considering only three were occupied. But that did mean it was perfect for sleepovers and parties. Ones that Emma had never had as a child. This was her first party. And she was gonna make it perfect She spent the whole day in half excitement, half worry, about the party. When the final bell rang, she rushed out of her class to find some of the Glee Club members. She ran straight into Luke. She blushed a vivid red as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get this party started!” he shouted, walking out the door with his hand in Emma’s. She smiled, blushing even more, at the way his warm, soft hand fit perfectly into her dainty one. They quickly ran to the corner of the school and waited for the rest of the Glee Club to get outside. Danny and Andy walked out, both seemingly out of breath. Probably just from P.E. Sure.... Jade and Gina joined, followed by a Drew who kept to himself, Gauri and Lena from the Cheerios and Juan. Then there was Skyler, who made sure to keep away from Drew, Gina and Jade. Trae and Gareth walked out afterwards and finally Hayley, who completed the group. The 14 students climbed into the limo. Danny and Andy took up the back seats, next to a bunch of champagne (Emma had gotten a fake ID to say she was of age, and lied to say that all her friends were too). Then there was Lena, Hayley and Gauri, who were gossiping about the hottest boys. At least, Hayley and Gauri were. Lena was talking to Skyler, who was sitting next to Trae who was gabbing away pleasantly to Gareth. Then there was Drew, who was silently thinking, because Juan was menacingly towering over him. Finally, Gina and Jade brung up the rear. Emma passed around glasses of champagne. When Drew got his, he downed it instantly. He wasn’t a big drinker, hell, he was only 15! But after last week, he definitely needed it. It was only champagne, after all. It wasn’t like he was gonna get buzzed off that. Jade quickly downed hers, and took some makeup out of her bag, applying some light powder to her cheeks, and some more mascara, before helping Gina who was also drinking away at her champagne. Juan didn’t care for poxy champagne, he went straight for the beer, and opened a can, swigging it back. Danny and Andy did the same. Pretty quickly, the limo arrived at Emma’s house, and as she ran up the pathway to the grand estate, she opened one of the gates and pushed a button. Strobe lights and dance music (namely Gangnam Style) shuddered through her house. The only reason she was holding the party here was because her parents were out of town. It worked, regardless. She had even created a playlist for tonight. Gareth stood, jaw open, at the massive house, as Trae grabbed his arm and pulled him up the steps to the front door. Emma slid a card into a slot, which flashed green, gave her back her card, and let her into the house. She said clearly into the microphone which promptly protruded from the wall, “Emma Lawson and thirteen guests.” The microphone slid away, and she walked into the foyer. Normally, what would be an elegant and simplistic place, was jumping with music and lights, flashing out of windows and mirrors. It truly was an amazing atmosphere. Juan ran through the front room to a liquor cabinet, quickly breaking one of the glass panes. “Juan! For gods sake!” shouted Emma, as he grabbed a bottle of vodka. He then proceeded to take out the majority of the cabinet, except some wine. That’s for sissies. He stood up, and began pouring cocktails out of the vodkas, tequilas, and the many soft drinks the Lawson family had. Luke slurped away at a coke and vodka cocktail, while Emma danced sexily with Skyler, him grinding against her ass. Drew looked on with a scowl of jealousy. The next hour is a blur. Music plays, drinks are served, dances are danced, and the group has a pretty good time, suddenly Emma calls something out. “Lets play Spin the Bottle!” her words slur slightly, in her drunken state, as she walks over to the center of the room, trips over a rug, and laughs uncontrollably. Drew rolls his eyes from one of the couches, as Trae walks over, to give him advice. “See Drew, everyone has different drunk archetypes. Like, for example,” he points to Emma, “the hysterical drunk.” “Oh...” mutters Drew, as Trae continues, pointing to Hayley and Gauri, who were both erotically dancing on the bar, “the stripper girl drunk.” Drew slurps his vodka through a straw, as his vision blurred and his mind dulled. “Then, there’s the weepy girl drunk,” he said, gesturing to Lena, who was crying on Skyler’s shoulder about something or other. Drew nodded, taking another sip of vodka. “The happy drunks,” continued Trae, pointing to Jade and Gina, who were dying of laughter on the couch. “And finally, the angry drunk.” said Trae, pointing to Gareth who was storming around the room, screaming at everyone. “What am I?” asked Drew, blinking his eyes. “Haven’t decided.” said Trae with a wink, as he helped Drew over to where they were playing Spin the Bottle. “Me first! Me! Me! Me!” said Jade, clapping her hands hysterically. She laughed, and Emma handed Jade the bottle. She placed it amongst everyone, and spun it. Everyone jeered as it twirled round, slowing down. The magical thing about the alcohol is that everyone had forgotten their problems, and so it didn’t matter to Jade if she had to kiss Drew. But luckily, she didn’t have to anyway, because the bottle landed on Gauri. “OMG!” shouted Gauri, smiling, as Jade leaned over Hayley and kissed Gauri on the lips. Somewhere in Jade’s cloudy mind, she could formulate the thought that this was her first kiss. With a girl. She had broken her virgin lips. Finally. Gauri wasn’t at all bothered. She was way too drunk to care. Gauri smiled, and handed the bottle to Andy on her left. “Woo!” shouted Andy, glancing at Danny. He placed the bottle in the middle of the now twelve, as Gauri and Jade had left the group, after having their kiss. Andy spun the bottle, as it twirled round in between everyone, and landed straight on Gareth. Danny couldn’t stop a scowl from crawling across his lips. “Come here boy.” said Andy, leaning across the floor and grabbing Gareth’s shoulders, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Gareth almost pulled away at the sensation. The last kiss he had being with the guy who... who... did that to him. Andy however, enjoyed it rather much. “Enough of that faggy sh*t!” called out Juan, causing Andy to pull back, and for Gareth and Andy to leave the group, but not before Andy handed the bottle to Trae. Trae placed the bottle between the now ten people, and spun it. It twirled round, and landed on Gina. “Wow...” remarked Gina, as Trae leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed, and walked away with Trae, as Trae handed the bottle to Juan, who placed it between the eight. He spun it quickly, and it landed on... Hayley. Hayley grinned, and leaned over. Juan lightly took hold of her shoulders, and pulled her in for a dainty kiss. Surprisingly careful for such a violent person. Juan pulled away, and handed the bottle to Danny, before leaving with Hayley, and making out with her. Danny placed the bottle between the six, and promptly spun it. It turned between them, and came to an end on... Lena. Lena rolled her eyes, and Danny scowled a little. But he played fair, and gave her a kiss. She retorted and made a gagging noise as she stood up and left. Danny gave his bottle to Drew, leaving the final four there. Luke, Emma, Skyler, Drew. Skyler looked awfully uncomfortable, and averted Drew’s gaze. Drew spun his bottle. Painfully, it passed Luke, then passed Emma. It passed Skyler and went past Luke again. It slowed, and landed slap bang between Emma and Skyler. Just when he was about to speak, Skyler spoke up instead. “Okay then...” said Skyler, as he leaned across the floor to where Drew was. Drew leaned in too, and placing a hand on the side of Skyler’s neck, the two began to kiss. Fireworks exploded behind Drew’s eyes as he felt his lips against Skyler’s. Jade gave a noise of disgust from over by the bar, but Drew didn’t even care. He was so immersed in the masculinity of Skyler that he almost died from pleasure. He never wanted the kiss to end, and what felt like five hours was only five seconds, as Skyler pulled away. Drew whimpered as the kiss ended, as he left the group. Leaving Emma and Luke. Emma thought back to their trashed date, with Luke leaving early. This was going to be so... awkward. But that’s what Emma wanted. Didn’t she? She leaned in towards Luke, and pressed her soft lips against his masculine ones. She moaned, and kissed him harder. He responded with an even more forceful kiss. After about twenty seconds, Trae looked at them. “For gods sake, get a room!” The two broke apart, and awkwardly walked back to the bar. Emma started the music once again, and Domino by Jessie J started playing. Luke and Emma went off talking in a corner, while a drunk Lena started making out with Gauri. “Hey! Drew!” shouted Skyler, stumbling over in his drunk sense. Drew looked at him, eyes wide. “Why are you talking to me... aren’t you angry?” asked Drew, slurring his words ever so slightly. “What? No! Why would I be mad?” asked Skyler. Drew raised his eyebrows. Clearly, alcohol had quite the effect on Skyler. Or this wouldn’t be happening... Skyler smiled innocently, and Drew returned the smile. “So you’re not angry about the kiss?” asked Drew. “Nope... kinda liked it, actually.” said Skyler with a giggle. Drew’s heart leaped and he blushed bright red. Skyler cocked his head to the side in a cute way, as Drew smiled like crazy. “So... wanna hang out some time?” asked Drew, taking a step closer to Skyler. “Sure, dude!” said Skyler enthusiastically, going up on his tip-toes. “Are. You. Kidding. Me?” asked Gina, walking up to Jade, arms folded. Jade rose her eyebrows questioningly, to which Gina pointed to Skyler flirting with Drew. Jade spat out her drink. “Oh hell to the no.” she muttered. The song changed from Domino to a familiar tune. Skyler flirted with Drew, as the two closed the gap between them, their faces inches apart. Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne began to pound through the room. It was instrumental, weirdly, but Gina and Jade didn’t care. They both walked up onto the stage and grabbed the two microphones, beginning to sing the song. The great thing was, when applicable, they changed the word Girlfriend to Boyfriend. Skyler and Drew were so drunk they didn’t even realize it was about them. None the less, they sounded pretty good for a pair of drunk teenagers. The pair rocked it out, scream-singing the lines to one and other in rage and anger that their crushes were flirting. With the final note, Jade stepped off the stage and walked across to where Drew and Skyler stood. “I hate you!” she screamed, before raising her hand and thudding it against the side of Drew’s face with a stinging slap. The entire party room went silent, the music stopped, dancing ceased as everyone stared at Jade and Drew. Drew felt tears of pain in his eyes but he fought them back, not wanting to show weakness to the girl who was once his best friend. The way they used to love each other. How they’d hug. Hold hands. Never keep any secrets. Except that one secret. But why was Jade so touchy about it? It wasn’t like he had told anyone else. “I’m sorry everyone. I should go.” said Jade, wiping her watery eyes, and walking out of the door of Emma’s house. “Wow... just... wow..” muttered Trae. Drew sniffed, and the party continued. About four hours later, in the early hours of the morning, Gina lay in one of the spare rooms, with Gauri across from her. Two single beds in each room, except Emma’s, Emma’s parents and Emma’s sister. Emma was sound asleep in her room, and from what she could hear, Gareth and Trae were sound asleep too. Danny and Andy occupied another room, while Hayley and Juan took up another. Skyler was downstairs on a couch, and Luke was.. somewhere. Lena and Drew had the final room. Gina took out her phone, and was blinded by the light of it. She quickly reduced the light on it and clicked the ‘Facebook’ app. How are you, Gina? was typed in coding text at the top as her newsfeed slowly loaded. She silently cursed her phone, and her newsfeed finished loading. She scrolled down with her thumbs on the touch screen. Perry Scott Lol missing school whole week b/c some people r such hoes!! xxx Gina shook her head, silly popular girls. She continued to scroll down. A couple of “like this if you LOVE God photos” which she liked, a status from Jade. Jade Richman If you don’t like me, don’t lead me on!! Gina quickly grew tired of the crap that was cluttering her news feed, and swiped her touchpad left to show who was online on chat. (6 People Online!) Jade Richman Jack Wright Drew Morgan Perry Scott Jas Montez Sasha Osbourne Why the hell was she friends with Principal Sasha on FACEBOOK!? She shook her head, and quickly pressed Jade’s name. Omg! I can’t believe Drew kissed Skyler? Is he gay or something? I think he is but like is Skyler gay too? What even!? (Image attached) She had decided to send a photo of Skyler and Drew after she had left, snuggled up on the couch. She pressed send. She blinked. She blinked again. Then she realized her mistake. The person who she had sent that message to wasn’t Jade Richman. It was Jack Wright. “Oh sh*t!” she screamed, waking up Gauri who in a frenzy leaped out of the bed and grabbed her pillow, swinging it around the room, knocking over a lamp. “Die zombies, die!” Gauri yelled, whacking Gina with the pillow. “Jesus! Gauri, it’s Gina, not a zombie!” “Oh.” she said, embarrassed, “I’ll be going back to sleep then..” she muttered, climbing back into bed. She turned over, and instantly fell asleep. Alcohol... what a great sleep pill. She quickly picked up her phone again, and with a sinking feeling, her heart began to drop. Down past her stomach into the pit of her body and soul. She felt tears spring out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she gasped. Looking at the message Jack had just sent. Well, well Gina. I’m assuming that was for someone else, but no matter, that’s screenshotted now. I wonder how little Drewie will feel after he finds out that you just told the entire of Lima that he’s gay. Oh, and you can rest assured that all the blame will be on you. Bye sweetie! Jack Wright is no longer available. Gina dropped her phone, lay down in her bed, and began to cry. Gauri was sound asleep. She couldn’t go to her. Skyler... ugh.. no way. Lena, she hardly knew. Same went for the Cheerios. She checked her phone again, Jade was offline. She could feel her whole world slipping away as the cuts on her arm began to throb. She stood up, climbed out of her bed, and found the door, slipping down the hallway. She silently ran to the door of the room which Trae was in, along with Gareth. She quietly knocked the door, to which there was no response. She knocked harder, which was met with a loud snore from Gareth. She shook her head, and opened the door. “Gina!” half whispered/half exclaimed Trae. Gina walked over to him, sat on his bed, and explained what had happened to him. “Oh my...” muttered Trae. Gina looked saddened. “I know... I know Drew was being gay with Skyler and that they’re dating an-” began Gina, rambling. “Gina. Skyler and Drew aren’t dating. Skyler isn’t gay. He doesn’t love Drew.” Gina’s eyes lit up at the first sentence. But she began to feel dread. She had not only outed Drew... but now everyone thinks that Skyler is gay too! And he isn’t!? Oh God! She cursed herself, and Trae could see how visibly upset she was. “Don’t worry Gina... we’ll worry about it tomorrow.” he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her for a comforting hug. ---- Drew walked down the hallway of McKinley. He wore a dark pair of sunglasses, covering his, dark, sleepless and hungover eyes. He smiled as he walked past Danny, and for one of the first times since Drew had started the school, Danny turned and greeted him. “Woah... Drew... you look real drunk.” muttered Danny. “Why are you talking so loud?” asked Drew, covering his ears. Drew muttered something to himself as he continued to walk down the corridor to where he knew the glee club was. He went to go in through the door, and misjudged the door, walking straight into the wall. “Ow.” he murmured, rubbing his nose. He walked back, and then went through the door, sitting down in one of the seats. As the rest of the club walked in, they began to take their seats beside Drew. Him being in his drunken state didn’t understand why everyone was crowding around him. Gina looked on with a sad look. Drew slowly began to realize that everyone was staring at him, and began to come to his senses that something was wrong. “What?” asked Drew. “You’re gay.” stated Gareth. Drew’s eyes widened at this statement. He laughed, looking at Gareth. “Gareth, you shouldn’t use that word offensively.” “Shut up Drew. We have the proof.” said Gareth. Drew slowly began to realize that they weren’t joking. His face became solemn, as all traces of the hangover on his face vanished. “Show me.” said Drew. Gareth took out his phone and clicked the facebook app, showing a status from “Jack Wright,” whoever that was. Drew took the phone and read the status. Jack Wright lol check this image, edited names to protect people. You know who you are ;) 17 people like this The image was a screenshot of a conversation Jack had. According to the time, it was posted early on friday, and since then it’s gone all over facebook. Everyone in Lima knows, likely. Drew felt tears in his eyes and stood up. “Who told him?” he asked. No one replied, “Who told him!?” he yells, getting angry as tears begin to stream from his eyes. Gina looked down, holding her head in her hands as guilt flooded her being. Jade looked at Gina, and knew in an instant that Gina had done it. Gina has enough pain as it is. Drew would make her life hell. She may hate Drew... but he doesn’t deserve this. She deliberates for a second, and as Drew goes to shout again, Jade raises her hand. He sees her and turns away, biting his lip in emotional pain. “Why?” he asked, his voice shaking. “It was accidental. I was trying to message Gina and... my thumb slipped...” she muttered. A tear streamed down Drew’s face as Gina burst into tears as well. Jade looked up at Drew, and muttered two words. “I’m sorry.” Jade stood up and walked towards Drew, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Drew gave a small smile, and cried again. Jade moved her head and whispered into his ear. “I forgive you. I love you. I’ve always loved you. Yes, I still have a crush on you and yes, I know you’ll never feel the same way. But I am content with us being best friends for the rest of time. And I will always be here. Always.” she kisses him on the cheek, and he blushes. She pulls back and goes back to her seat. Drew stood in the middle of the choir room and nodded to Trae. Trae quickly stood up and walked over to the piano, grabbing some sheet music, and played a ballad version of''' What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger). The song is very heartfelt and tearful, as Drew means every word. This won’t kill him. This will make him stronger. He closes his eyes and sings, pouring emotion into every note. Into every word. He opens his eyes and sees Jade, crying, biting the inside of her lip as her face contorts into a look of pain. Drew looked at Gina, and knew in an instant, in the same way Jade had, that Gina had done it. Jade was covering for her. He knew why. Gina has enough on her plate. Drew doesn’t care. Jade is an amazing person for taking the fall for Gina. He finishes his song beautifully, as Kerwin walked into the choir room, catching the last, clear, divine note. “Wow, Drew! That was amazing! What was it about though?” he said, with skeptical eyebrows. “Oh just something for the Kelly/Avril Week.” he said, rubbing the tears out of his eyes, before sitting down again. Right next to Jade. He looked at her sideways, and smiled. She smiled back. He put out his pinky, and she linked it with her pinky. The two smiled and hugged. Jrew was back, and it was alive and kicking. ---- Gareth slung his messenger back over his head as he walked down the corridor, spotting Trae. He smiled and Trae waved, beckoning Gareth over. Gareth walked over and leaned in close to him. “ You know the spin the bottle game? How Andy kissed me?” asked Gareth. Trae gave a solemn nod. He had no alcohol that night, and remembered everything perfectly, “and you know how I disappeared a few weeks ago?” Trae nodded again. “Well... I went out on town to a bar.” “Gareth, you’re 15!?” “It was stupid, but it was late and the fake ID worked so...” “Anyway, continue.” said Trae, massaging his temples at his friend’s stupidity. Of course Gareth knew it was against the law! He was 15! He should be studying, doing homework, chatting on facebook. Anything but that. “I was raped.” Trae opens his mouth to say something, but then Gareth’s words suddenly register and his jaw drops, eyes bulging. “And I know who did it...” if possible, Trae’s eyes widened even further. Gareth brought a hand to his cheek and rubbed his left eye, stopping the tears from forming. Trae bit his lip nervously, and gave Gareth a hug. Gareth flinched at the touch. “Oh. I’m sorry.” said Trae, moving back slightly. Gareth reassured him it was fine, but Trae knew it wasn’t. He could see the fading bruises through his shirt, and the ones on his hands. Trae almost vomited. Someone did this to his friend. They were going to get it good. ---- Drew and Trae strutted down the hall, excited for their performance. They had the perfect song for their flash mob assignment, and couldn’t wait to tell the boys. They entered the choir room, where only the boys and Kerwin were. “We.” began Drew, “have the perfect song.” finished Trae. The two shared a glance and smiled, hi fiving. Gareth stood up and walked over to them, questioning it. Danny and Andy smiled as for once they seemed to have some sort of interest in Drew and Trae. Soon, all the boys crowded over Drew and Trae, as they passed out the lyrics. “So, what song is it?” asked Kerwin. “What The Hell!” shouted Drew and Trae in unison. “I think I’ll join in...” Drew’s eyes widened at the thought of their director performing that song. He started to protest, but Trae silenced him. “Sure Mr. Dean!” Trae and Drew left the room, beginning to wonder where to start their flashmob. “Hey faggots.” shouted a boy from behind them, Drew spun round at the word, to see five males, each wearing a navy blue uniform with red accents. A bright, embroidered “D” over the left side of their chest. The heart, noted Drew. “Don’t call him that.” said Trae, placing a protective arm across Drew’s stomach. “Why? That’s what he is!” shouted one of the back boys. The central one, who was quite obviously the leader, judging by his air of confidence and supremacy over his clones. “Be quiet Manuel.” said the main guy, walking forward to greet Drew and Trae. “Who are you?” questioned Trae. “I am Jack Wright, head boy of Dalton Academy, leader of the warblers. This is Hinton Collins, Salar Viana, Willow Leyman and Manuel Rowan. Not only are we your ‘competition’ for sectionals, but we are your worst nightmares.” Drew tensed, as Jack walked towards him. Jack Wright... how did he know that name? Suddenly his mind flashed back to the phone Gareth had and the outing status and him. “You outed me you son of a...!” shouted Drew, reaching to grab Jack’s neck. Jack jumped back and Trae grabbed Drew’s arms, restraining him. “Oh. We have a feisty one. See ya at sectionals, losers!” shouted Jack, walking away with his entourage. Trae released Drew’s arms, and he turned around. “I hate them.” “Forget about it. Lets just go do our flashmob.” The two turned, and walked towards the cafeteria, where they had decided to hold their flashmob. They found the ND boys pretty quickly, due to their obvious presence. Gareth placed the boombox on the ground, and quickly pressed play. '''What the Hell '''by Avril Lavigne begins to blast out of the speakers, as the boys quickly run around the cafeteria, climbing up on tables and kicking over lunches. Juan, Danny and Drew take the lead of the song, running up and down the cafeteria tables, not listening to a word the teachers are saying to get them out. Danny sings his part first, jamming along the table and dancing with students. The remaining boys tackle the dance part, situating themselves in random areas, and dancing in any way possible. One particular student gets up and starts singing as well, but the student body drag him back down. Drew and Juan take on their solos and duets, before Danny joins in to make it a trio. At the end of the number, the boys run back to their boombox, shutting it off. The entire cafeteria is up on their feet, applauding, except the few homophobes in the room, who hated it because of Drew. Kerwin screamed into the cafeteria, “Spots still open!” Nobody moved... Kerwin waited... and waited.... suddenly, everyone just began chattering again. Drew sighed and looked down, as Danny rolled his eyes. Then, Skyler noticed a boy who looked familiar walking over to the group. “Hello! I’m Paul. Paul Prescott! I loved your performance and I was the one who sorta joined in before getting yanked back down. I’d erm... love to join! If you’d have me.” he said, nervously. Kerwin smiled. “Sure!” he confirmed. Paul punched the air, and the group disbanded. Drew walked across the cafeteria, ready to get his lunch, when suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder. He spun round. Jack. “What are you still doing here!” shouted Drew, as Jack lifted his arm, and punched Drew square in the face. Drew was knocked backwards, and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Kerwin saw this, and quickly shouted at the boy to stop. But by the time Kerwin got there, Jack was gone. Drew sighed. He was gonna have to get used to this. After all... he was gay. So he deserved it, right? ---- Meanwhile, the girls of ND were deciding on where to hold their flashmob. They had thought about the cafeteria, but after hearing that racket the boys made, they knew there would be no new members willing to join if they hadn’t already. That leaves the school courtyard, and the library. Well... the courtyard would be full, yes? And the library wouldn’t be as much... probably. They needed more members to join with their performance than the boys in order to win. So, maybe if they split up and went both ways, they would get more members? Jade suggested that, and the girls decided that is what they would do. Only five of the girls were actually in the club now. They needed to get this fixed. They needed more girls. Gina and Jade decided they would take the library, Hayley, Gauri and Emma would take the courtyard. That should work... the library was smaller, it wouldn’t need as many people. Surely. Gina and Hayley took their boomboxes, and handed out the CD’s of the music they needed. Gina and Jade quickly ran to the library, turning on the boombox and throwing it across the room. They began to perform '''Sk8er Boi, just as Hayley turned on her boombox and started singing and dancing with Gauri and Emma. Jade and Gina performed the heck out of it. Even the librarian was beginning to get into it, but she manages to compose herself before she starts dancing. The number ends, with Emma, Hayley and Gauri in a pyramid, and Gina on Jade’s shoulders. “Join the Glee Club!” shouted the five, in unison throughout the school. They waited as the music died down... and they waited. The three leaped down from their pyramid, and Gina hopped off Jade’s shoulders. Hayley, Gauri and Emma hung around for a moment, before going to leave. One student ran up to them though. “Hey! I’m Naomi Woods! I want to join the club your showing off, it seems fun!” a few of the girls saw Naomi running up to Gauri, Hayley and Emma. Another girl walked up to them. “Hey, it’s Lena. I guess after this week of being all about Glee... I should join, if you’ll have me.” she announced. Emma nodded excitedly. Jade and Gina waited... and an Asian girl in their year walked up to them. “Hey. I’m Sarah. I want to join... I think... the God Squad is welcome, right?” she said, turning to Gina. “Yep.” “I’m in then!” she shouted, before turning away back into the library. Gina and Hayley grabbed their boomboxes and returned to their meeting point. “How many?” quizzed Gauri. “One.” said Gina. “Two!” squealed Emma. The five shared a unisonic smile, and they walked back to the Glee Club as the bell rang. ---- Kerwin stood in front of the club. He smiled, and rubbed his hands together. “Okay guys! Song leaders here, please!” he called. Gina and Drew stood up, looking at each other, Kerwin started to talk. “Us boys performed What the Hell. The girls performed...” he gestured to Gina. “Sk8r Boi” she replied. Kerwin was taken aback at her confidence. “Okay. On the count of three... both of you shout how many new members you recruited.” as he said this, the New Directions started a drum roll on their knees, “One, two, three!” “One!” shouted Drew. “Three!” shouted Gina. “THREE!?” exclaimed Kerwin, shocked once again. Gina giggled and fiddled with her hair, but stopped herself. She was over being the innocent, naive, silent girl. She was over that. She sat back down, as did Drew. The four new members walked in. “Hi, I’m Naomi Woods! I can’t wait to start!” “Hey, I’m Paul Prescott... this seems fun.” “You guys know me, Lena.” “And I’m Sarah!” The four people took their seats, bringing the clubs total from 13 to a respectable 17. Now if only they could get one more... one more to have a full house... It didn’t matter. They were good for the time being. The bell rang, and the members filed out, except for Gina, Skyler and Drew. “Okay. We need to get this out. Now.” said Drew, blocking the two from exiting. “No offence Drew, but I’d rather just leave right now.” said Skyler. “We kissed Skyler. You told me you liked it.” said Drew. Skyler’s eyes widened as Gina’s jaw dropped. “Wait... what?” asked Skyler. “You were drunk, but you said it. So... to make sure, I’m going to kiss you sober.” Skyler flinched, and moved backwards, but Drew pressed his lips against Skyler’s. Skyler pulled away. “I’m straight.” “I’m happy for you.” said Drew, with a sad smile. Gina looked at Skyler, and beamed. She wasn’t happy for Drew’s sadness... but... this means that Drew and Skyler were cool, right? Drew softly began to sing Dark Side as he walked towards the bathrooms to wash his face. The boys wouldn’t let him in their bathroom... in case he checked out their junk. He started to cry even harder, as Skyler and Gina, at the other end of the school, were singing it as well. For totally different reasons. This wasn’t going to end well. And as Drew finished the song, with Skyler and Gina backing up vocals, he heard a voice. “Drew? Are you okay?” “Yeah I’m fine...” he whispered, turning to see who it was. Lena. “I heard you crying.” she said. He wiped his eyes. “Oh, it’s nothing.” he said, unconvincingly. “You were outed.” she said. “...how do you know about that?” he queried. “First of all, it’s all over the internet, and two, I know a gay person when I see one...” she trailed off. Drew wiped his eyes again as he began to realize what she was meaning. “Lena...” “I’m a lesbian.” She walked forward, tears brimming her eyes, as she embraced him. “You have a crush on Skyler. Don’t you?” asked Lena. Drew pulled out of the hug as he nodded sadly. “I know what it’s like to have a crush on a straight person. I just wasn’t brave enough to admit it. You were... and it got you outed.” she bit her lip and turned her head. Drew smiled. “It’s not that bad actually. Like a massive burden off my chest.” “But you’re constantly heckled! And slushied!” she exclaimed. “Nothing I’ve not had before.” said Drew. She nodded. He was right. “Well... we’re gonna get through this. I’m going to help you!” she smiled, grasping his hand, and dragging him out of the bathroom. The two laughed as they ran down the corridor, hand in hand. The two began to sing, Mr. Know It All. Lena started off strong and powerful, showing off how amazing her voice truly is, Drew then began to join in on the chorus. They quickly leave the school, singing all the way to the bus, and even on the bus. A final voice sings the last verse. The voice of Paul Prescott. He sings it sadly looking on at Drew... for reasons... unknown. ---- Skyler felt so weird about Drew. He hadn’t fully told the truth. He hadn’t had enough of the kiss to know if he liked it or not, he just said he was straight because he knew Gina was there and that Drew would have assumed he liked him back and... just so much crap going on in his life right now. He didn’t truthfully know if he was gay, or if he was bi, or if he was straight. He needed to experiment. Ugh... this was so hard for him. He sat in class, looking across at Drew through the sea of desks and pupils. He slowly began to sing Keep Holding On. Drew didn’t hear it, but was thinking exactly the same thoughts about Skyler. He needed Skyler... he wanted Skyler... but Skyler wanted Gina... everything was so horrible in his life. He began to sing as well. Strangely the teacher didn’t notice, that Skyler and Drew had both left the classroom, and were now in the corridor. The two walked down the corridor. The were ‘bros’ and until Skyler fell in love with Drew, that was all they were. Every word meant something to Drew. They finished as they reached the Choir Room, just for the bell ringing. The 18 members of Glee Club flooded in. They sat in their chairs, until Principal Sasha knocked on the Choir Room door. “Drew Morgan in my office please. Now.” he said, emotionlessly. Drew solemly stood up, as Emma gave a booing noise to suggest he had something bad. Drew shot her a look and she shut up. He then walked out to Sasha’s office. Sasha leaned over the table, and spoke softly to Drew. “You, Mr. Morgan, are the only gay child at this school. I have personally seen you be physically abused in the corridor several times. Therefore, for your safety, I think you should take the next wee-” “No,” said Drew, cutting off Sasha, “I am staying at the school and proving that it’s okay to be different.” “Well... you come to me if you are ever touched by a bully, okay?” “Okay, sir.” an empty promise, but still a promise at that. Sasha smiled, and let Drew out of his office. Drew could hear the sweet voices of 17 people singing Breakaway/My Happy Ending. Drew knew in a second it was for him, and as he walked into the choir room, everyone’s sad and watering eyes turned to him. He barely contained his tears for a second. Sasha was wrong. He was loved... people do like him for who he is. It made him tear up, even at the thought. He surveyed each face. Trae, smiling through his tears at the beauty of the song. Gareth, even though not seeming so “pro-gay” earlier in the week, also smiling. Lena radiantly crying with happiness towards Drew. Skyler containing all emotion, Gina smiling too. Jade though... Jade smiled so radiantly that she hopped off the stage and hugged Drew. Everyone saw what she was doing, and while still singing, each of them walked over to Drew and hugged him. On the final note, belted out by Lena and Jade, the 18 combined in a group hug. Kerwin smiled from the sidelines, as he called out: “Next stop, Sectionals!” Songs Featured Cast *IceBerry as Kerwin Dean. *Camsay as Juan Bainbridge. *Luke&DiannaMagick as Luke Hensley. *LoveWithoutTragedy as Trae Lachtner. *DrewlovesKuinn as Drew Morgan. *JadeGagaOlly as Jade Richman. *Brittanarocks as Emma Lawson. *AmazingTike as Gareth Adams. *GinaSays16 as Gina Garcia. *TinaForever as Gauri Daniels. *IiLoveKlaine as Hayley Lovejoy. *Dongaload as Skyler Parks. *Aprilscherz as Lena Faith. *Gleek4life587 as Jas Montez. *DapperBlaineLover as Daniel Gallacher. *RiseAgainsT as Andrew Ross. *Svwiki99 as Prinicpal Sasha Osbourne. *Unicornianleague as Jack Wright. *CrystallineSkies as Sarah Swan. *KurtsieGirlForever2 as Naomi Woods. *Blugo34 as Paul Prescott. *Purple-Glee-Project as Hinton Collins. *SalarGleek as Salar Viana. *Headaches as Willow Leyman. *LacKdaiSicaL as Manuel Rowan. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by DrewlovesKuinn Category:Tribute Episodes